Breaking Through
by Rieka Tear
Summary: Based on D/P games. Dawn, Damion and Lucas are sent out to gather imoformation on the Pokemon of Sinnoh. But little do they know they'll be learning more than what they ever dreamed. Scarfshipping, Twinleafshipping, Fortuneshipping and more to come!


Authors notes:

Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic! Now just so you all know this will be different from the game after a few chapters. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! (Oh and just so you know the rival's name is Damion at least that's what I hear so in my fic that's what he's called!)

Chapter 1:

It was early evening in Twinleaf Town. The sun was slowly falling down, reflecting red and orange colors off of Verity Lake, the town's most prized landmark and one of the biggest lakes in all of Sinnoh. The sun was still bright enough to cast glares on the screen of a TV that a young girl was watching. Dawn who was soon to be 15, rolled over on her bed and gave a big yawn. She glanced at the TV and sighed while playing with her long black-blue hair. The TV was playing a documentary on a red Gyarados, although it was obvious that Dawn wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Stupid Damion" thought Dawn to herself "This is such a waste, this isn't even interesting. But then again, if I said I wouldn't watch it, he would never shut up about it."

Even though her and Damion have been best friends for almost as long as Dawn could remember, he still was irritating at times. They were both pretty bossy, it was a suprise the two got along so well. Dawn was probably the only person in town who could really handle Damion anyway, even his mom had trouble keeping him settled.

Dawn, who was to lazy to even change out of her pj's (a tank top and shorts), gave a mighty stretch. She hadn't really done much of anything today. She usually was out with Damion, playing near the lake at this time. But Dawn hadn't seen a hair on his head since yesterday, and all he would talk about during that time was the documentary that Dawn was trying to pay attention too, but was failing at trying to do so.

Things were so boring with him not around. He always seemed to brighten up life even just a little. Damion always had an idea of what to do for fun, and his energy seemed to know no limits. And even though he seemed outgoing and bossy he was actually pretty easy to push around, Dawn usually took that to her advantage. But then again it was also quiet with out him, and Dawn liked that. But she would still rather have him around, then being as bored as she was now.

"Dawn!"

Dawn sat up at the call of her name, and then got dizzy from sitting up to fast. She placed her hand on her head to hold her now aching head.

"Dawn, Damion is here and he wants to see you!"

"Ok mom I'm coming down, be right there." Dawn then shook her head, and jumped off her bed. Of course she wasn't even going to bother changing, it was just Damion after all there was no need to get changed. Of coarse if it was anyone else she would have flung herself to the closet and throw on something descent. She then followed down the stairs that leads to the living room and stopped near the front door.

There Damion stood on her mom's place mat bent over with his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths to catch his air. His blond hair was all over and falling in front of his face. And his usual green scarf was falling slightly off his neck. Dawn took a "wild guess" and guessed that he ran all the way over here from where ever he was at. That boy always seemed to be in a hurry, no matter where the destination was.

Damion then shot up "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!!" He cried wildly flailing his arms around, almost hitting Dawn in the face.

Dawn grabbed one of the arms that came toward her. "Jeez can you be a little louder? Now just calm down and say what you have to say." She let go of his arm.

Now if it was any other person dealing with Damion, they would have been overwhelmed just by looking at him. But Dawn was different, her and Damion had a connection that not many people could really understand. Sometimes she would just have to look at him and he would know what she was thinking.

Damion took in a deep breath "Ok, so did you watch the show that I was telling you about?! You know the one with the red Gyarados?"

"Ummm, ya I watched some of it... I guess..." Dawn trailed off. To be truthful she didn't pay attention at all. But at times it was better to lie to him, she knew she would never hear the end of it if she told him the truth.

"Good, very good." He then held up a finger "Now, that show gave me a great idea, we should go out and find a really cool Pokemon like that red Gyarados! It would be really fun! Well, tell me what do you think, you want to go right?!" He was clearly happy with his idea.

He then paused and waved his hands. He was probably waiting to hear Dawn say "Wow what a fantastic idea, Damion your so smart." Ya right.

"That's just about the stupidest thing you've thought of this whole summer Damion. And you've thought of some really stupid things."

"Hey now that's no fair, we haven't even gone out there yet. Just at least give it a try Dawn, you might find you'll have a lot of fun looking for one, really! Don't you wanna go on a adventure?!" He gave Dawn his "Your no fun" face.

"Uggh, you must really want to go if your giving me that face... fine just wait for me to put on some real clothes, ok?" Dawn turned her head and let out a big sigh. She didn't really feel like arguing with Damion right now, besides he did have a point. There's no point in saying that something was no good at least until you did it for yourself. For once she would just go with what Damion said.

Damion gave a big leap in the air "You'll see this will be the best thing to ever happen to us, I promise! Once your done just come and meet me near the Verity Lake sign, I have to go get a few things myself." And with that, Damion bounded in the direction to his house, which wasn't very far from Dawn's. He then yelled from behind his back "Oh and don't be late or else I'll have to charge you!"

"Best thing ever, charge me?! Ya right, idiot." She smiled at that and closed the door, then she headed off to her room to change.

She threw on some jeans and a black and white stripped shirt, and threw her hair in a lazy ponytail. And then wrapped on her long red scarf which she always wore when going out.

Looking at the mirror in front of her door, happy with her appearance, Dawn left her room and headed down stairs. She stopped by the kitchen real quick to see her mom. She popped her head through the door "Ummm... mom I'm off ok! Me and Damion will be back real soon, knowing him he'll get bored with this whole idea real fast, so no worries." Dawn giggled.

"Oh, ok then dear, be sure to have fun... And watch out for Damion... you know how he is, I wish I knew were he gets all his energy from." Her mom said with the wave of a hand. She then put a serious look on her face. "But promise me you wont get into the tall grass, you remember what happened last time and... Well I can't help but worry about you sometimes..."

Dawn looked surprised by her mothers request. She hadn't brought that up in a long time. She paused and then spoke"...Sure, you know I know better than that now." Then with a twirl Dawn headed out the door, to go find Damion. Her mother watched her run out and gave a sad smile, she then turned back around to finish with the dishes.

It wouldn't take long for Dawn to get to where Damion was meeting her at. And the lake itself wasn't much further. As she walked on the dust trail kicking little pebbles here and there, she started to think back to when she was little. About when she first met Damion, and how she had gotten the scar that was on her neck, currently hiding under her scarf. All of that for just going to play in some tall grass...

_"Ok then Dawn, you can go out a little farther today... but you have to promise not to go out too far, alright?" _

_"Of course I won't Mommy!" Said Dawn, who had just turned eight the week before "I'm a big girl now!" She then ran off near the forest with her pigtails bouncing up and down, excited that her mother had finally given her permission to go out and play farther than what she was usually allowed. She would probably find all kinds of neat things out there._

_Her mother laughed as she watched her daughter run off. "Just come home real soon, your father is making chicken. Oh! And no playing in the tall grass now, you never know what Pokemon might be in there!" She called after her._

_But Dawn payed no heed to her mothers words, and continued on._

_It wasn't long until she came upon some tall grass. The young Dawn looked up in amazement. This grass was even taller than her! "I wonder what kind of bugs are in here?" Pondered Dawn, as she ventured in._

_Dawn looked around a bit, pushing her way through all of the grass. She would sometimes stop to pick up a stick or two and then would throw it back down. But like all small children, Dawn had a short attention span and got bored with looking around real fast. "This isn't very fun" thought Dawn to herself "I'll just go back and see if Daddy is home yet." She then turned around to head back, and then heard a loud squeal. Dawn looked down at her foot and saw that she had stepped on a baby Poochyena's tail._

_"Ack! I'm r-really sorry, ummm are you ok little guy?" She bent down towards the small Pokemon, but it ran away from her towards a Pokemon that was almost as big as Dawn. It was a Mightyena, and boy it didn't look too happy._

_Dawn's big eyes widen even bigger "Uhhh, sorry really I didn't mean to step on your baby. I just- "_

_But the Mightyena didn't want to listen to reasoning, all it knew was that Dawn had "attacked" it's baby. It then started to run at Dawn, with it's teeth bared ready to attack._

_Dawn didn't even take time to think about what was happening, her legs just took off on there own in the opposite direction. Dawn was amazed at her speed, this was the fastest she had ever ran before. Although she was going fast, the Mightyena was going much faster and quickly catching up to Dawn. And what made to whole situation worse was the fact that Dawn couldn't find the way out, she just kept on running into the tall grass. There seemed to be no opening in sight._

_She then felt a sharp pain in her legs Dawn wasn't used to running this much, there was no way that she could run much longer, her legs were about to give up on her. As soon as Dawn was about to scream for help, she found a opening through the tall grass. She used the rest off what little strength she had left to dash for the opening._

_Dawn could feel the cool air hit her face the second she made it out. "That was close, I think I lost that Mightyena." Dawn sighed in relief . She could even see her house in the distance, she was never so happy to see it. But little did Dawn know was the Mightyena had caught up to her, and was bounding right toward her._

_The Mightyena then got on it's hind legs and took a leap towards Dawn. As soon as Dawn turned around, the Mightyena was already landing on her. Thud, went her back to the ground. Dawn immediately tried to struggle from the Mightyena, but it kept a firm grip on her. It was far to big and strong for Dawn to break free. The Mightyena then revealed to Dawn it's sharp teeth, and bit her near her left side of the neck. Dawn winced at the pain, as the blood started to trickle down her arm. _

_"This is it" thought Dawn "I could scream for help but there's no one around, I'd just be wasting breath."_

_She then closed her eyes and started to scream anyway. It didn't matter to her she was scared, truly scared, and this was the only thing she could do at this point even if it was useless. The Mightyena looked down at Dawn, irritated by her screaming, and bared its fangs for another attack._

_When out of nowhere, a rock hit the Mightyena square on the head. Surprised and a little dazed, Mightyena got off of Dawn and looked around to see what had dared attacked it while trying to get it's revenge._

_Dawn slowly opened her eyes to find that the Mightyena had gotten off of her. She slowly sat up and looked around to see what saved her. She turned her head and saw a boy about her age with messy blond hair and fierce amber eyes, he had a handful of rocks in one hand._

_He grabbed one and threw it at the wild Pokemon. "Go away, and leave her alone! Find something else to do, sheesh!" He shouted. The Mightyena was able to dodge this rock barely, but decided not to stay any longer. The Mightyena already got it's revenge._

_Dawn watched the Pokemon run back into the tall grass. Her shoulder where the Mightyena had bit her was now slightly burning. But she didn't care, she was just glad it was over. It wasn't the pain of the bite that was bad, it was the fear that she had felt when she was held down by that Mightyena, unable to do anything to help herself. She hated that almost more than anything she had ever felt_.

_She then looked up to see the boy who had saved her, standing over her, with a arm out reached to help her up._

_"Hey, are you all right? Man that Mightyena sure was mean attacking you like that, you should be happy that I was out here to help you. Oh by the way I'm new here to Twinleaf, the name's Damion!" He said all in one breath with a big grin on his face._

_"Ummm, my name's Dawn?" Dawn was surprised with how calm the boy seemed right now after saving Dawn, probably knowing he might had been attacked too. She was impressed, he seemed so grown up._

_"Well come on then Dawn..." He then stopped and saw Dawn's shoulder, her once clean shirt was now soaked with blood where the Mightyena had bit her "Whoa hang on, your bleeding, are you ok?!" "Wait hang on I can take care of this, umm I think you need CPR or something like that!" Damion started to panic. "It's ok Dawn, don't worry, I have everything under control! We'll just--" He then started to pace back in forth running his hand through his hair._

_"...Never mind he's not grown up... he's just a spaz." thought Dawn. "Besides this bite only looks bad, it doesn't even hurt, he's just over reacting." Dawn got up and started to walk towards the direction of her house, leaving Damion to panic by himself._

_Damion, only just noticing that Dawn had gone off, ran after her waving his arms "Hey, wait up! How can you still even walk, what are you on steroids or something?!"_

Dawn then laughed at her thought. She wasn't sure if being attacked be that Mightyena was a good thing or a bad thing. It was a good thing though that the bite healed and that it wasn't life threatening or anything. (Although her parents wouldn't let her go out for a whole week after that) But it did leave a huge scar and Dawn hated it, she would try and hide it anyway she could... well at least she gained a best friend through all that. And Dawn thought that was worth any scar.

Still deep in thought, Dawn came to the sign were she could see Damion waiting for her. He looked so bored standing there, playing around with his scarf. She waved her hand, so as to catch his attention. He got sight of her and waved back, flashing her a big grin.

"It's about time you got here, I thought you got lost or something on the way here. I'll be nice this time and won't charge you for being late!"

Dawn then laughed "Well I'm sorry for having to change clothes, there's no way I'd go out in my pj's. That's more like something you would do. And what if I ran into some hot guy dressed like that, that would be the worst thing ever!"

Damion then gave a smirk "There's no way some "hot guy" would even notice you in the first place!"

Dawn smacked Damion on top of the head. "Shut up you idiot, I don't see you with any "hot girls" so it's not like your any better." ... She then waved her a hand a bit in pain, Damion's head was so hard! "So are we gonna go now or what?"

"Well duh, this is going to be only like the best adventure ever! And all great adventures have to have a start out eventually, so lets go!" He then started to dash towards Lake Verity shouting out random yelps of joy, his green scarf trailing behind him. You could tell he was ecstatic just by the way he was running now.

Dawn took a second, before she took in a deep breath and ran after him. There was no way he was going to beat her there, she hated losing and she hated losing to Damion even more! As the two young teens ran for the lake, with their scarfs following right behind them, they never even took the time to imagine just what really lied in await for them. And that there "great adventure" hadn't really even begun just yet.

End Chapter

Sorry for the bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything! XD So ya I would love to hear what you all think, this being my first fanfic and all!


End file.
